1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device including a cushion pad.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, flexible display devices that may be bent have been developed. The flexible display device may be utilized in a folded or curved state in various applications. The flexible display panel may have a display element arranged on a flexible substrate. There are various kinds of displays, for example, an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a liquid crystal display (LCD), an electrophoretic display (EPD), and the like. Among these, the OLED is drawing attention as suitable for a flexible display device, as it may be manufactured to have a thin film laminated structure, which in turn may impart flexibility.